<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accio, your heart! by Natalija11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154322">Accio, your heart!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalija11/pseuds/Natalija11'>Natalija11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, HP AU, Herbology Class, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Kim Taehyung, M/M, Ravenclaw Jeon Jungkook, Slytherin Park Jimin, boyslove, bts - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, kookmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalija11/pseuds/Natalija11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I will simply just run away. No one will notice. At the end of the day, it’s only a Ravenclaw student running out of the Slytherin common room early in the morning, hickies on his neck and a slightly limping from yesterday’s events. But who would’ve thought this is how I am gonna end up? When Park Jimin, the son of one of the oldest wizarding families decided to call me up for a late night meetup in the Astronomy Tower, I didn’t think that… Who am I trying to trick. I knew this was gonna end in fucking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook pov:</p>
<p>I will simply just run away. No one will notice. At the end of the day, it’s only a Ravenclaw student running out of the Slytherin common room early in the morning, hickies on his neck and a slightly limping from yesterday’s events. And Oh Merlin, who did this to me? If only the slytherins knew that, they wouldn’t be so proud of their houses’ brightest wizard. Shit!</p>
<p>But who would’ve thought this is how I am gonna end up? When Park Jimin, the son of one of the oldest wizarding families decided to call me up for a late night meetup in the Astronomy Tower, I didn’t think that… Who am I trying to trick. I knew this was gonna end in fucking. The silver haired never reached out to a student from a different house, solely to become friends.  And I’ve been wanting to get laid for a while now. Jackson, from Gryffindor only chased his own pleasure, and of course, it wasn’t a bad point that I’ve had a crush on the slytherin since my arrival at Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Can you really be mad at me though? Everyone, and I mean everyone at Hogwarts wants to spend the night with Jimin. To get completely spent by him. Haha.<br/>„I regret wanting sex, for fucks sake!” I muttered, while I stood from one feet to the other. I could hear the loud chatter, coming from the slytherins in their common room as they got ready, and I realized this is the end. There is no escape. Everyone will get to know I spent the night with Park Jimin… Well, Jungkook. Heads up, and one two three NOW!</p>
<p>„Jeon?”<br/>Merlin’s beard!<br/>Min Yoongi, Park Jimins’ best friend and right hand. Usually, I never had any problems with the elder, what’s more, I should be very thankful he did not say anything to Jimin, when he caught me staring at him over dinner. But this only happened a few times, I swear!<br/>„What are you doing here at this time of the day?” He looked me up and down, eyebrows raised. Yeah… did I only mention the hickies? I should make a note about my rustled shirt, unbuttoned pants and oh Merlin, is that precum dried up on my thigh?<br/>„Well I… You know, um…”<br/>„You were with Jimin last night?” <br/>Bingo!<br/>„Yes..” I whispered with my head low. There is no point in lying, we are not in the Hufflepuff common room, for it to be normal for students from other houses to wonder around early in the morning. Yoongi knows about Jimin’s needs anyway, if you can give credit to the gossips around the school, that is.<br/>„Hahh” he sighed „Come, I will take you out of here.” <br/>„Thank you.” </p>
<p>No, no Jungkook… He surely did not react like this because he has done this to Jimins’ one night stans a hundred times before. Not a chance. And those thrusts, which scream of experience and strength were not because of that either. Nope. That strong tongue which made you cry for it to continue doing magic on you, forgetting all about Ravenclaw pride? Certainly not.</p>
<p>„Jeon? Are you taking the tie too?”<br/>„What?” I looked down to my chest. Oh. Green and silver lines were chasing each other on the fabric. This is a Slytherin tie. Which can only mean that when I woke up this morning I mistakenly took Jimins tie, so mine can only be… in his bed right now!<br/>„It’s okay. Take it, kid. At least you are not gonna turn too many heads around with this around your neck.”<br/>„But Jiminie-hyung…”<br/>„Jimin is a very capable young wizard. He can change the colors on your tie in a heartbeat, so no one will suspect anything about you guys’ little fling, don’t worry.”<br/>Auch.<br/>What could I possibly say to all that? I simply let Yoongi take me out of the Dungeons, concentrated on not showing my little limb too much, as I thought that last night was worth each and every step of this walkashame.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ArE yOu FoR rEaL, jUnGkOoK?! You received a whip of that Jimin wand!<br/>“Tae… how can you say it like that Merlin’s Beard…”<br/>‘How should I say it then? He gave you a ride on his broom? Took a sip of your potion? Helloo, Jungkook! We are talking about Park Jimin here! You know, the same Park Jimin you’ve been drooling over since you came to Hogwarts?”<br/>“Keep it quiet, or I am gonna hex you, I swear!”<br/>We were sitting on the bed of the older, as I told my silly best friend what happened last night. I really couldn’t hold it in any longer, so I immediately came to Taehyung after lectures, but it seemed like the hufflepuff was more excited about the events than I myself was…<br/>“Jungkook. I think he likes you.”<br/>And that was the moment I spit out my pumpkin juice on this pumpkin-head.<br/>“What are you talking about? Jimin probably didn’t even know about my existence prior to what, two days ago. Let alone he took notice of a ravenclaw nerd like me. And you know how my grandparents were…”<br/>“Yes-yes, they were muggles, I know Jungkook. But hear me out! Jimin had tremendous number of partners before. But never ever has he took any of them to his own bed. All of them were either fucked right in the Astronomy tower, or the Qudditch field.”<br/>“And you know all this… how? Exactly?” No, I was not mad at Tae. It simply did not feel good to hear about all the past lovers of Jimin, that’s all, even if I know he does not live a particularly chaste life…<br/>“Oh, come on” he waved with his hand “Everyone knows this. My friend from Hufflepuff, Hoseok for example has told me that he was once f…”<br/>“Okaay, enough, I don’t wanna hear about it!” <br/>“Think what you want. But I am telling you Jungkook, whatever he is feeling, you were not just a one night stand for him, that’s for sure.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>I hate Taehyung. Even if I am completely clear about the fact that Jimin, the pureblood, slytherin Jimin would never take notice of a library nerd, muggle videogames enthusiast boy like me, I can’t help but think about Taes’ last sentence… You were not just a one night stand for him. Oh please. I have to prepare mentally weeks in advance to push my ass out to qudditch matches and socialize! (The only exception to this is, of course, are the Slytherin matches, because let me tell you Jimin looks wandraisingly phenomenal on his broom...)<br/>But! If there is remotely, even a slight spark of hope that last night was not the star of my times with Jimin I am going to grab onto that, and do everything in my power to make it come true! </p>
<p>As I was giving myself a prep-talk we arrived to the main hall of Hogwarts. Being the start of the new semester, everyone was full of energy, laughing and chatting around with friends carelessly. All this will die down once the exam period is near though… But until then we shall enjoy every moment of it!<br/>As soon as I arrived I began searching for that familiar blob of silver on the Slytherin table. Jimin was nowhere to be found, so I (very logically) figured they have yet to arrive and pushed down Taehyung to our usual spot, right across where Jimin and Yoongi usually sits. <br/>“How did the first OWL preparation class go, Jungkook?” asked Namjoon, my house-mate. I became friends with the older in my first year, when I asked for his help regarding a potion. Ever since then he has taken me under his wings, sort of like my mentor, I would say.<br/>“Good. During summer I repeated everything that will be needed, so supposedly I will pass” I smiled back at him politely.<br/>“Namjoonie hyung! Have you heard of Jungkooks’ little adventure to the slytherins? I best you didn’t! So this all happened yesterday, when he was invited…”<br/>And then at last Park Jimin has arrived. The air in the dining room froze (or at least i felt like it did) and each bit of our surroundings only accentuated his beauty. The light of the flowing candles as it shone on his face, the contrast between his black robe and silver hair... how can every god damn thing look so good on this boy? </p>
<p>I focused on eating my soup with my head down, as Taehyung had no shame gossiping out my sexual life over dinner. </p>
<p>"And then he... Oh. HI YOONGI! YOU LOOK EVEN SEXIER TODAY!" </p>
<p>A muscle did not contract on the black haired males' face as he looked at Taehyung. At this point everyone got used to these kinds (and a lot more... khm... detailed) comments coming from my best friend. I have no idea what could go on between them, as Taehyung never talks about what happens when they remain alone in the herbology classroom, but I suppose something dirty is in the air, judging by how the forever cold Min Yoongi only looks back at his soup with a bit of blush on his pale cheeks, instead of throwing curses on this silly boy. But wait a minute... Am I seeing clearly? Is that...<br/>And yes. From the top of Jimin's black robe blue and bronze lines were peeking through. Blue and bronze. Ravenclaw! That is a Ravenclaw tie! That is my Ravenclaw tie! </p>
<p>My jaw dropped as I looked at Jimin, but he only smiled coyly, and threw a wink at me. At me. In my tie. That I left at his place after sex. Merlin, I have to go to the bathroom…</p>
<p>After I stood up I immediately headed to the toilet, because, one, I didn't want anyone to think I have a 40 Celsius fever and corona, second, because I need time! What the hell just happened?</p>
<p>Taehyung was showing his kind side as he followed after me, but not before he yelled back a snarky "Come over this evening, if you'd like" at Yoongi. From the corner of my eye I saw Jimin, laughing into his hands and biting his lip watching me leave. <br/>...</p>
<p>It's all good Jungkook. At the end of the day, this is only a regular herbology class. A regular herbology class, with Jimin in it. Yes. Everything is perfectly fine. Don't even think about those mischievous eyes or full lips, no-no. The plumpness of his ass? That is taboo too. His cock? His huge, veiny cock with droplets of precum on he tip, that led you to scream so loud, forgetting everything and not giving a fuck about that ravenclaw pride… Shit, I’m getting turned on.</p>
<p>„Well wizards and witches! Pay attention please! Today I prepared a fieldwork for you! Those, who have read the pages I left out about the magical plant, raise your hands„</p>
<p>Some kids already moved their arms up, me too, since being a good ravenclaw student I always do my homework on time. Devil’s Snare is a very well-known magical plant anyways, after Harry Potter has fought it, during his hunt for the philosopher’s stone, everyone started paying more attention to the dangerous beast.</p>
<p>„Fantastic! Then I won’t have to waste time and we can start our exercise early! Some good tips –don’t move around too much. Oh, and if you see other students be suffocated, please be kind and help them. Okay, good luuck!” and with that the teacher was nowhere to be seen. For a couple of seconds deafening silence took place, and it has become so dark as if only the moon shone through the glass ceiling. The students took out their wands, paying attention to every little noise around us. The exercise has begun. </p>
<p>The little plants in the pots around us grew to their full size within seconds. Brown, thigh big tentacles surrounded everyone at once, creeping their way up our pour bodies and grabbing onto it aggressively. Some students let out a scream and started running away, but the only thing they achieved was that the Devil’s Snare caught them sooner. The teacher must have put a spell on them, for the plant to react this fast. Others lost their wands in the chaos, and asked their friends for help, but occasionally a couple of „lumos” were heard, and around their dim light the beast already started crawling away. </p>
<p>One of these students were Park Jimin. He looked absolutely breathtaking, completely in control and perfectly pulled-together. He wanted to make his light shine brighter and from the exertion droplets of sweat danced around his perfect neck. His robe, that was thrown away at the beginning of the exercise lay next to him, in pieces as the plant ripped it up, but Jimin did not even budge to the sound of the expensive fabric tearing apart. His eyes were closed, lips sealed and then…</p>
<p>„AAAAAAAAAH!” I screamed out suddenly.</p>
<p>Looking down at myself, I saw my body being trapped from waist down in the grip of the evil plant, my wand still in my back pockets, pressed down, no chance of escape. I am gonna suffocate.</p>
<p>„Help! Jimin hyung!” I yelped out the first thing that came to my mind desperately. Jimin opened up his eyes and looked my way, as I was stretching my hands towards him, hoping for any kind of stability. </p>
<p>The eyes of the silver haired man widened, and he took confident steps towards me. I could feel my tears pouring down my face. It’s one thing reading about dangerous magical plants, knowing how to take control over them, but Merlin’s beard, I am no Gryffindor!  I am only a small ravenclaw who is about to get killed by three huge branches of tentacles!</p>
<p>„Jiminie-hyung!!”</p>
<p>I could see him approaching through my tears, as I felt the hellish plant pulling me down from my chest now. I moved my arms forward desperately to catch Jimin, because I felt like the plant could pull me down in the dark any minute now. My palms finally reached a strong, black fabric and I immediately fisted my hands around it, trying to pull myself out of there. The only problem was (probably because of the chocolate frog I ate the other night) between Jimins’ pants and the Devil’s Snare it wasn’t the plant that gave in to my will.</p>
<p>Jimins black pants were down on his knees suddenly. My cramping hands were still holding onto the edges tightly, but i was not wiggling around anymore. Oh no.</p>
<p>Suddenly, I was face-to-face with Jimins penis. I did not know how to react, my lips opening up to the sight. His tip was right in front of my eyes, and the view of his abs only accentuated the phenomenal appearance. This was inside of me. Merlin help me. This was….</p>
<p>„Jungkook!” I heard my name being called from above. Jimins voice got a couple of octaves higher, and you could clearly sense the shock and despair in it. At the same time Madam Pomfreys’ voice could be heard, as she shouted out a crystal clear „lumos!” and the room was flooded in light again. The exercise was over. </p>
<p>My eyes were still focused on Jimins penis, only now I could clearly make out the little details on it. I could feel more and more eyes turning to us and even the teacher did not know how to react. </p>
<p>But Jimin certainly knew what to do, as he stepped back, pulled his pants up and disappeared from to room with fast steps.</p>
<p>You fucked this up real bad, Jungkook…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boiiiii. How did you like it? Please comment your thoughts, it really inspires me to write faster&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that specific incident I had no intentions of going near human beings ever again. Jimin left the room with hurried steps, after which that well-known uncomfortable silence dragged out for a while and who has ever talked to me before knows that I have no idea how to act in those situations at all. So, obviously I started making these weird, cracking, laughter-like sounds, as if I have gone crazy, and followed Jimin out of the room. I am never going to get over this, for sure…</p><p>„Ughhhh” I buried my head deeper in the pillows. What makes matters worse is that I embarrassed not only myself but Jimin too. It’s one thing that he has nothing to be ashamed of (khm) and you can not exactly call him shy, but nobody would like to show off their „things” to our 300-year-old wilted flower grandma teacher. If there was even a sliiiight bit of chance of Jimin liking me, I successfully broke it into tiny pieces, buried it 6 feet down and poured four pounds of salt on it to make sure it never blossoms. Only I can be this big of a failure, I swear to Merlin! </p><p>But why am I even bothered this much by it? I mean, sure, I have had a crush on the older since I arrived to Hogwarts, but other than that we never exactly had any connection, let alone a normal conversation. Besides our heated night together, of course. I must admit that I do not know Jimin, only a handful of things about his family, even those from rumors and gossips. The intention, that I would like to get to know his soul does not replace the absence of actions. Therefore, I should not beat myself up this much about this issue, I have gotten used to awkward situations anyhows, being an introvert…</p><p>It’s enough Jungkook! What has happened cannot be changed, but your essay will not write itself down! Get up you lazy ass, and do something! </p><p>I rose up from my bed with a heavy sigh, collecting all the things that I would need in the library. If Jimin started hating on me, well so be it. I can say sorry, but it would not change anything so it’s completely useless. It looks like I need to get over this little crush, and start living my lonely life again… </p><p>„Oh, Jungkook! Where are you heading?” asked Jihyo, on my way out from the common room. The girl is one of the kindest people I know, maybe that’s why instead of laughing on me behind my back after the incident, she showed up with a fuzzy blanket and some chocolate in front of my room.<br/>„Library…” I managed to choke out. No matter how kind Jihyo is, I was not in the mood to talk to anyone, so using up the opportunity that someone took away her attention from me, I escaped our common room. </p><p>Night-time Hogwarts has a totally different atmosphere. When the sun shines it fills up the magical place with life and excitement, but when the stars look down upon the huge corridors from the see-through ceilings it makes the whole thing look ethereal. By this time most of the students are already in their common room, so it is death silence everywhere. The torches placed on the walls give out some light for you to know where you are heading, but it certainly makes everything seem scary.</p><p>Echo popped back from the stone walls with every step I took. It has gotten quite chilly, being the start of winter, and I was mentally beating myself up for not bringing my cloak with me. The noise of the magical stairs could be heard from the distance, and delicious smells filled my nostrils as I was walking near the kitchens. Still, I had this uneasy feeling creeping up my body. Someone is watching me.</p><p>I didn’t want to show just how scared I got, thinking it could be just a couple of gryffindors being up to mischief yet again, but I still sped up my steps. I am almost there. Just a little bit more, and….</p><p>„HMPFFFF”</p><p>My screams were totally muted, useless. The kidnapper held my mouth shut with an iron-strong grip, and pushed me down to my knees. What is this? Some kind of a second-generation Voldemort corps? </p><p>„Keep it calm, bunny. It’s me.” Oh. Jimin. Well I did not calm down, but at least I won’t finis has a piece of burned stake… or wait…could it be…</p><p>„I’m terribly sorry for what happened Jimin-shhi, please don’t make a steak out of me!” </p><p>„What?” </p><p>„I didn’t want to pull down your pants! Or well, not in that moment at least. A-and my staring was not to humiliate you either, I swear, it’ just you are so pretty down there, and I just…am gonna shut up now, yes…”</p><p>Jimin was giving me the same blank stare he did back in the herbology cab, but not long after he broke out in uncontrollable laughter. </p><p>„Merlin...” he wiped on his eyes, and what a beautiful laugh, oh my… „ You are a very silly bunny, ej? No, I did not come here to kill you.”</p><p>„Thank the Weasleys…” I let out the sigh I was holding in, finally.</p><p>„But you are right in one thing. I do want to punish you.”</p><p>Well, you were almost there Jungkook. Maybe next time. </p><p>„You were quite enthusiastic to be looking at things you should not be looking at this morning, little bunny…” his eyes turned dark, and with his grip still on my head he pushed my face to his penis, which was still covered by his pants. „So I thought you could finish up what you started, babybun.”</p><p>„Whathh” I looked up at him, completely horrified. The saliva from my mouth started leaking from the strong push, and I could feel his pants soaking it up, the fabric sticking to my face like gum.</p><p>„Merlin…” Jimin rolled his eyes and squatted down to get on my eye level. „I came here with an offer silly bunny. Only sex, nothing more. You are gonna be my new sex toy.”</p><p>Oh boi.</p><p>Is he saying what I think he is saying? That we are gonna have sex on the regular? Park Jimin and me? Is this even a good idea?</p><p>„Are you in, bunny?” he gripped down harder on my hair</p><p>„Yes…”</p><p>Jimin gave me a smirk, like he knew exactly what my answer will be and the next moment strong arms were lifting my up from the ground. The slytherin pulled my away by my wrist, and before I could even register what was happening I could hear a door close up behind me. We were in the Room of Requirement. </p><p>Jimin took confident steps to the sofa in front of a fuzzy-looking fireplace, and sat down on the furniture, legs spread out, waiting. He eyed me up and down like a predator. The snake hunts down the bunny. Quite fitting, if I say so myself.</p><p>„Tsk, what are you doing still standing there, bunnyboy?” He stood up, put his hand on my shoulder, and just like before with one strong push I found myself on my knees again. My brain could not process what was happening, but my body certainly could, as my blood started oozing down south like a race. The fog clouded my mind and the only thing I could think of was, Merlin this is happening again, Park Jimin wants me…</p><p>„You are gonna suck my dick off.”</p><p>Oh yes…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys are not very talkative, ejj??:) MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone who celebrates it &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what do you guys think? I am planning on updating this story every third day, hope you stick around. Please, feel free to correct my grammar, English is not my first language, but I am trying my best! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>